Various printers for large-sized paper are known. Such printers are primarily used for printing on one side of the paper, and they are often used for the production of samples of for instance posters and the like articles before the final printing is initiated. The paper is available in form of separate sheets fed manually into the printer or it is available in form of rolls. After the printing procedure, the paper usually falls into a tray or basket arranged below the printer, said tray or basket being secured to the support of the printer. Some printers, such as the type sold under the trade name HP DesignJet-1000-series are fed the paper of a size of up to approximately 1 m, said paper usually being in form of a web of paper from a roll guided into the printer through a suitable inlet and cut therein in lengths varying according to desire. After the printing procedure, the sheet is guided through a separate outlet. Such printers are also adapted to handle separate sheets. These separate sheets are guided manually into the printer through the separate outlet. Other printers, such as the type sold under the trade name HP DesignJet-5000-series are adapted to receive paper of a size of 1 to 1.6 m in form of webs of paper from rolls, said paper being guided into the printer through a suitable inlet and cut therein in lengths varying according to desire. After the printing procedure, the material is guided through a separate outlet and falls usually into a tray or basket arranged below the printer, said tray or basket being secured to the support of the printer. These printers are not adapted to a manual feeding of sheets through the separate outlet. A manual feeding of such printers must be carried out through the same inlet as the one used for the feeding of the web of paper.
Sometimes printing on both sides is required, and then it is necessary to invert the paper. However, it is not possible to guide a sheet manually through the inlet without retracting the web of paper first. When an automated printing on both sides of the paper is desired, it is therefore necessary to employ a sheet inverter allowing an automated inverting of the sheet of paper and an automated returning of said paper to the inlet while a retention of said web of paper is maintained.